


i will steady your hand when you're losing your grip

by NazzaStylan



Series: Fire . [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but you have to squint, james is a MASSIVE DICK, just a touch asexual harry, like really hard, lots of fluff, lots of tags, louis will fight, sorry about that, this is set in 2016, touch of homophobia, unconsented outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazzaStylan/pseuds/NazzaStylan
Summary: “It’s going to be okay Haz, I-I promise.”“How can you promise that, when- when that just happened to us Niall?! How?”“I’ll make sure of it Pet,”Things happen to Harry and Niall on the Late Late Show.





	i will steady your hand when you're losing your grip

**Author's Note:**

> hello all ! let's have us a chat yes? First off, i wanna apologize for just up and leaving you guys. That was horrible of me, all my works were just left to collect dust. Which is something no author should do. I will be working on them this summer. Thank you to all still comment on my messy works, no matter how much chisel and shape them into what I want, you still see the traces of baby writer RenAi, which is... alright I suppose. But, anyways, things got really crazy finishing up high school and whatnot. I'll my absolute best not leave you guys in dust anymore.

They were on James Corden’s couch, which is, of course they are. It’s fine, James is always a pleasure to be around.

“So boys, you’re currently on your world tour,-”

Cheers erupted from the audience because of course they did.

The boys easily smiled, and nodded along.

“Any particular naughty of each other stories that you’re willing to share with us?” He smirked, making them squirm a bit.

“Ah, James you know we don’t kiss and tell,” Harry tried to play off, get the audience to laugh.

Which they did, because of course they did.

“So you’re kissing others young Harold? Keeping beds warm in your spare time hm?” James smirked, Harry felt Niall shift uncomfortably beside him.

Liam took over the conversation, steering it away from the boyfriends who were uncomfortable.

Talking about how it gave them a rush to be playing in front of that many people. Harry was just confused why James seemed like he didn’t like him all of a sudden. He’s known the man since he was 16, hell, he let Harry crash on his couch at one point in time.

Because he was to much of a chicken shit to live on his own.

Then Niall and him had started dating, so….

But it seemed like James was trying to target him for one of his little games. They went to break, Niall looking frustrated as fuck as he marched to the loo.

Harry trails after him, flinching as Niall banged the door against the wall. Mumbling under this breath, running his long fingers through his quiff.

“Fucking cunt,” Is the snippet of what Harry hears before nearing him, and softly grabbing his hands.

“Ni,” Harry whispers, smiling sadly, giving a gentle squeeze.

“What the fuck is wrong with him? Why the fuck was he saying that bullhshit when he- he knows about us? You aren’t fucking keeping other beds warm. I-”

Harry cuts him off with a gentle kiss to the lips, wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt Niall relax and kiss him back. Harry pulled away with a soft smack, resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“I’ll be fine boo. I promise. I can handle him and his stupid jokes. It’s you I’m worried, thought you might punch him there in the end.” Harry huffed out a laugh.

Niall scowled, “I just might, if he doesn’t keep his stupid ass jokes down to a bloody minimum.”

Harry kissed his forehead, nose, cheeks, getting Niall, his Niall to relax a bit.

“Alright m’not gonna punch his face in.” Niall giggled, pushing himself against Harry further.

“Two minutes!” A voice rang over the intercom. Harry and NIall broke apart with small sighs.

“On the bright, we’re going home after this.” Harry smiled, trying to keep their spirits up. He cheered internally when he saw Niall’s eye light up.

“Gonna cuddle you so good,” Harry smiled, tucking his face against Niall’s neck.

“Love you NI,” He whispered.

Niall leaned down peck his lips, “Love you always Pet,”

**Xxx**

They were sitting on James Corden couch, when he started into Harry again.

“Harry my lads have told me you’ve been seen out and about with a string of men,” James coyly said.

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, a string of men? He hasn’t been with a _string of men,_ as James, oh so, nicely put it.

“I thought you were the only one for me James!” Harry forced out a laugh. The audience roared with laughter.

James eyes gleamed like he had been given a golden opportunity.

“I’d say it’s your boyfriend sitting next to you on the couch!”

Dead silence.

Liam’s mouth was hanging wide open, Louis’s jaw was clenched tight. Niall was red. And Harry? Harry didn’t know what to do.

“Go on, give him a snog, we all know you’re gay anyways,” James laughed coldly.

Harry felt his world stop. He felt it crumble around what he had protected for years and years. Himself and Niall.

“I-I,” Harry stuttered out. Why was this happening to them? Why them out of all people?

Niall stood up abruptly, “We are done here. Fuck you, you fucking cunt.”

“Niall, mate I’m doing you a favor! Helping the gays out of the closet and all that.” James protested, and Harry’s about in tears now.

“I’m not your mate,” Niall snarled out, pulling Harry behind him.

The room was silent as they left it. As soon as they got to their dressing room, Harry bursted into a fit of tears. Hiding his face in his hands.

He barely heard Liam shouting down the phone at management, asking them to sue the shit out of Corden. He barely heard Louis yelling at James outside their room.

He hears Niall though murmuring into his ear.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry H.” Harry crumbles against him, crying harder.

“N-Niall, it was live! Fucking all the world knows a-about u-us! That’s- that’s not how it’s suppose to b-be! We’re supposed to get to decide that. Not- not li-like that.” Harry can’t talk anymore, tears blocking his throat.

“I-I know pet,” Niall stuttered, eyes darting around like they do when he’s stressed out. He finally tucks his face into Harry’s neck, and holds him close. 

Liam finally gets off the phone, seeing his boys looking scared and clinging to each other.

“Modest says they’re suing him for unlawfully outing you without your consent.” Liam stooped down in front of them.

They hear Louis yelling out in the hall, accent broader and thicker when he’s angry.

“ _YOU FUCKING TOOK SOMETHING THAT WAS THEIRS AND SNATCHED THAT AWAY FROM THEM YOU PIECE OF SHIT! THAT WAS THEIR BUSINESS AND NOT YOURS! JUST SO YOU CAN GET YOUR FUCKING VIEWS! THEY ARE HUMAN AND YOU DIN'T SEEM TO CARE! AND YOU’VE RUINED EVERYTHING FOR THEM! IF I EVER CATCH YOU AROUND MY BOYS AGAIN, I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WON’T LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY! NOW PLEASE DO US ALL A FAVOR FECK OFF!_ ”

Harry shook underneath him, gasps leaving his lips. Niall could only press soft kisses to his forehead. Tears leaking out of his eyes as well.

No matter how they looked at it, it couldn’t have been worse for them, the media was probably having a shit storm with this. He didn’t even want to know what the fans were saying at this point.

“N-Niall?”

“Y-yeah Haz?”

“Let’s g-go home pl-please,”

Niall wiped his eyes hurriedly and stood up pulling Harry with him.

“Yeah,we’ll figure everything out at home Pet.”

Harry simply pulled him down into a mind blowing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about the sudden ending for this. I've been struggling with this little shit for a good chunk of the day. Which is ridiculous all things considering, this barely scratches the surface of what I wanted it to be. Hoped you enjoyed it! Leave comments, kudos! They are much appreciated. All the Love  
> -R


End file.
